Reckless Idiots: Dashing Doki Doki Delight Love
by MysticFireBlood
Summary: GO-ONGER: Spoilers: GP: 47-though end of series;AU. Part of a series of one-shots based on the series. Hanto/ Gunpei


**Engine Sentai Go-Onger**

**Reckless Idiots: Dashing Doki Doki Delight Love**

**By: MysticFireBlood**

**Spoilers: GP: 47- though end of series. AU**

**Hanto/** **Gunpei**

**Part of a series of one-shots based on the series. **

Yogoshimacritein was the worst of the worst for the Go-Ongers. Hanto and Gunpei were in a local bath house to try to relax. Gunpei was washing Hanto's back when he noticed he had some bruises.

"Hanto-kun, how'd you get these?" he asked as he washed the younger Ranger's back.

Hanto turned around and looked at his back, "Oh, the fight we just had."

"And what about this one on your side?" he asked as he genially washed it.

"One of the times we fought Kegaresia," Hanto smiled.

"Must have been painful," Gunpei replied, still washing his back. His expression on his face was very sad.

"I'm used to it," Hanto replied as he played with bubbles.

Although he was still a child in many ways, Gunpei could also see he was also a man. He remembers each of those times he helped the young boy, but also how the young boy helped him out in return.

"You shouldn't have to be used to it. You should be in school and playing soccer and flirting with girls, not fighting monsters," Gunpei replied as he rinsed him off.

"I like it though. I've always wanted to help. Why do you think I work so hard? Have so many jobs? At first it was about the girls, but then, somewhere along the line," Hanto started to say. He then turned around he looked at Gunpei and said, "It's because of you."

Gunpei blushed, "M-me? Why me?"

"Because I see who you really are. You are tough on the outside, but on the inside you are nice, kind…" however before he could say anything else, Gunpei kissed him. This caused Birca, Gunpherd, and Carrigator to go back into their souls, blushing.

**xXx**

**The second battle**

The second battle withYogoshimacritein didn't go so well for the Go-Ongers. In fact it was worst than when they lost Sosuke, they disappeared into nothing. No bodies, nothing. They where gone, with no possible way to get back.

Just as their partners were disappearing, they knew they too would disappear and die as well.

"Gunpei, I don't want to die. I still have a lot I want to do and with you," Hanto said as he tried as hard as possible to crawl towards his new found love, just as Gunpei tried to crawl towards Hanto, he knew he wouldn't make it before they were gone.

"I know and I feel the same," he said to the younger one. He reached out, "No matter what happens or where we end up, I want you to know I love you," and that was the end. They were unable to reach each other before the end.

Sosuke ran to where they had fallen, but it was to late there was nothing. They where gone and unlike his death, there wasn't anything anyone could do.

**xXx**

**A few days later…**

The Go-Ongers had just lost the Wings, Gunpei and Hanto and there seemed to be no hope. All seemed to be lost. It was just a matter of time before they would all be gone and Earth, as they knew it, would be lost forever. However, Bomper was able to find something in the readings he took just as the Wings disappeared.

"I think I found something that may help," said the young bot.

"What is it?" asked Ren.

"I am not 100% sure, but I think if we find the Gaiark's base and deplete their main power source, you might be able to stop Yogoshimacritein and bring back our friends. Bom Bom!"

"How do we even get there?" Sosuke asked.

Ren looked at the information and then a thought came to him, "Bomper, can you extend your detector?"

"It would take a lot of power. That's why I haven't done it before, but yes, I think I can."

"Use all the power that you have to find them. We need to stop them," Ren said.

"Right. Bom Bom," just then there was another detection and he did what was asked.

"I found them Bom Bom! I will translate the coordinates to Engine-O," and the three remaining Go-Ongers took off.

When they got to the base, the fought their way to thought the Uguts and found their way inside where they came across the Prime Minster, Yogoshimacritein and the other two ministers, Kitaneidas and Kegaresia.

"No matter what you try, I will win and I will take over and make this dimension mine," replied Yogoshimacritein.

"Not if we stop you first," Sosuke replied in his firey way.

The used their weapons and fought a good fight, however, Yogoshimacritein used Kitaneidas and Kegaresia as shields. However when they fell, Kegaresia used her whip to take away his interdimensional trashcan, and Kitaneidas smashed it. Just as they were about to die, they told the others how to destroy Yogoshimacritein.

**xXx**

**After the battle…**

After the final battle and Earth was saved, the Engines had to say goodbye, however they knew it wouldn't be for good and that they had a bond that no one else had and that a few even had stronger bonds.

Gunpei had Hanto, Saki had Hiroto, and Sosuke had Miu, well sort of.

When the engines left, Hanto decided it was time for him to go as well, leaving the party to go off on his own.

It took Gunpei a few moments to realize that the younger Ranger was gone.

He went to look for him, finding him down the beach.

"Hanto, what's wrong?" Gunpei asked, standing a few feet behind him.

"Now that this is over, what will happen to us?" he asked as he turned around, tears running down his cheeks.

"What do you mean?" Gunpei asked, a little confused.

"Did you only say those things, acted the way you acted, took my innocence because you thought that we would die…did die. How do you truly feel about me? I want to know the truth Gunpei and I want to know now!" he yelled.

Gunpei looked a little hurt, he understood where Hanto was coming from, but he was hurt that he actually thought that little of him.

He lift his arms and placed them on Hanto, who tried to pull away, but was unable to and he pulled him closer to him, not letting go.

"I care about you more than words or actions can ever express. When I knew we were dying I knew that I wanted to be with your forever on the other side and never let you go. I love you Hanto and I want you to know that no matter what will happen I will always love you. What we experienced made our bond stronger than anyone else could ever imagine, and I wouldn't change any of it for the world."

Hanto snuggled closer, "What about your Kaa-san?"

He laid his head on top of Hanto's and smiled, "She will live. I have a sister and younger brother that can make her a grandmother."

Hanto looked up, "So that was what the whole thing was about?"

Gunpei blushed, "Mainly. I am the oldest. I am 23 years old. She thinks it's time for me to stop playing "Ranger" and get a real job and start a family."

"Well, you are no longer a Ranger," Hanto replied.

"Yes, but I want don't want to stop being with you," he said as he leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips.

When they broke apart, Hanto smiled, "And I don't want to stop being with you either."

"That's good to know. Come on Saki-chan made a nice cake and Miu-chan brought some of her pudding."

Hanto smiled, grabbed Gunpei's hand and they went back to party, just to see Ren's gapping mouth and Miu kissing Sosuke, who was a red as his uniform and Hiroto, who was also red, but with anger and was trying to get Sosuke and Miu to stop and if it wasn't for Saki holding him back, he would have been able to pull them apart.

Gunpei smiled, "Well, love is definitely in the air tonight," he then leaned down and kissed Hanto, causing everyone to stop what they where doing and look at the pair.

"NANI?!" said the group as they saw the Green and Black Rangers kiss.

THE END


End file.
